


Flores de Colores

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: Romano x Fem!Spain one-shot.





	Flores de Colores

It had first begun with the red one. The little flower was exactly the same shade as a flawlessly cut ruby, and in the Spaniard’s eyes, it was just as, if not more, beautiful.

“Is this… Is this for me?” she gasped, looking down at her young underling.

Lovino ducked his face down, trying to hide the fact that he was as red as the flower he held out. He didn’t answer her question. He didn’t need to.

Carmen smiled at him, accepting the flower and then pulling the young chibi into a tight embrace. “Thank you, Lovi. I love it very much.”

“Sh-Shut up!” he grumbled, voice muffled because of the hug. “I just… I just didn’t feel like holding on to it. Giving it to you doesn’t mean anything. Chigi!”

She laughed. “Whatever you say, Lovi.”

“I mean it!” He glared up at her, cheeks puffed out. “It doesn’t mean anything!”

“Of course it doesn’t.”

“You don’t believe me!”

Carmen just continued to smile good-naturedly as she reached up, carefully placing the flower in her long hair.

______________________________________________________________________

A few years later, Lovino approached her once more. This time, Carmen received not one flower, but two more.

“You like the sun, right?” he asked, pouting cutely because of his embarrassment. “This orange and yellow match the sun. So… um… I was wondering if you might want to keep them. Cuz… Cuz I certainly don’t want ‘em.”

She smiled warmly, accepting the flowers. “Gracias. They are quite beautiful.”

He looked sharply away. “Wh-Whatever.”

Carmen laughed. “Aw, you’re so cute Lovi!”

“Shut up! Chigi!”

______________________________________________________________________

 

The next gift was, again, in a set of two. It seemed as though a pattern was starting to develop.

After going through the same routine as usual, Carmen stood by herself in her bedroom, taking the yellow and orange flowers from her hair, trading them for the green and blue flowers she had just received. She still smiled, but she seemed distracted.

Lovino was getting older each passing year. What would she do when he finally decided to leave her?

______________________________________________________________________

 

Of all the flowers he had given her, the indigo and the violet seemed – to her at least – to be the most beautiful.

Carmen smiled in a relieved sort of way. (It had taken Lovino much longer to give her the flowers. She had begun to think that he might have forgotten.) “Muchas gracias por las flores, Lovi,” she chirped, same as she always did.

He scowled at her, arms crossed in front of his chest. “You know I can’t speak Spanish, idiota.”

She laughed brightly. “Sí, but I can’t help myself.” The woman looked back down at the flowers in her hands. She smiled again, but the smile was distracted and faint. “When I see how beautiful these flowers are, I get overwhelmed and I… Yo simplemente no puedo dejar de hablar en mi lengua materna.”

“I still can’t understand you!” But now the young Italian looked at her curiously. “…What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Hm?” She blinked, bringing herself back to the present. “What do you mean?”

“You just look kind of…” Lovino struggled to find the right word. “… sad, all of a sudden,” he finished quietly.

“Did I?”

“Yeah.”

Carmen quickly smiled reassuringly at her teenage underling. “It’s nothing,” she insisted cheerfully.

“Are you sure?” he asked, sounding more than a little relieved.

“Sí, I am absolutely certain,” the Spaniard chirped.

But she wasn’t.

______________________________________________________________________

 

White. The lack of color was just perfect for her current state of depression.

Carmen sighed, lying on the bed and staring up at the pale flower that she held over her face. This had been the last flower that Lovino had given her before he had left to join his sister, so that they could be a unified country at last. She was all by herself now. Alone.

She missed him terribly, of course she did; he was her baby boy, her beautiful baby boy that she had raised ever since he was a chibi, after all. Every day got harder and harder to bear. The flowers he had given her were pretty, certainly, but the gifts weren’t the same as having him here with her.

The Spaniard found herself looking at the white one again and again. She spent a lot of her time lying on the bed. Staring at the flower. Sighing sadly.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Carmen danced around the house as she ran a brush through her long, tangled hair. “Te amo, tú me amas,” she sang breathlessly. “Somos una gran familia!” 

Which dress should she wear? The red one with the pretty yellow flowers? What about the green one, with the sleeves? Or the pink one, with the white collar? There were so many choices to pick from! How could she possibly choose?

She was filled to the brim with happiness and excitement. Lovino was finally coming to visit her! After all these years, he had finally decided to come back home! She couldn’t think straight; she was too giddy. So she just kept dancing in circles, waiting for the answer to come to her.

Her gaze suddenly landed on the shelf of carefully preserved flowers. She stared at the colors in surprise and stopped her spinning; she had not thought of the flowers in years. Not since the year Lovino had given her the white one.

Slowly Carmen turned her attention back to her own dark hair, then again to the wardrobe behind her. “…Black, I think,” she mumbled faintly to herself. “… Yes, black would do nicely.” Cheerful once more, Carmen resumed her dance around the room, spinning in circles as she sang. “Con un gran abrazo y un beso de mí para ti,” Carmen finished cheerfully as she pulled the dress of the hanger, “¿no quieres decir que me amas demasiado?” 

* * *

“Oi, idiota! I’m back!”

He’d never admit it, but he had been looking forward to this day for a long time. He had missed Carmen terribly, all this time that he had been away from her. But, of course, he could never tell her that.

“Loviiiii~!”

He yelped as the grown woman catapulted herself at him, tackling the young man to the ground and hugging him tightly. The Italian’s face flamed as he realized that he was at chest-level. He struggled to free himself, flustered. “H-Hey, stop that! Chigi!”

“I missed you!” she exclaimed, hugging him tighter than ever.

“Seriously, get off!”

After a few more seconds of forced snuggling, she finally relented. “Lo siento, Lovi. I just got really excited when I heard you were coming over.”

“Yeah, I could tell,” he grumbled, getting carefully back to his feet and brushing himself off. “I’m not staying for very long you know. Just for a few day…”

“I know!” Carmen chirped. Her smile faded when she noticed that Lovino had trailed off, and that he now stood silent. She became worried. “Wh-What? What is it? Is… Is something wrong?”

He blinked and quickly shook his head. “N-No, it’s nothing. I just…” Lovino hesitated, then fumbled onwards. “Your hair. It looks… It looks nice, tied back like that.”

She brightened. “You really think so?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Carmen got back up to her feet and twirled in a circle so that the braid flew up. “I think the colors look really good with my dress. The black makes them stand out, don’t you think?”

When she stopped spinning, she saw that Lovino had a very peculiar look on his face. “Those flowers…”

She smiled. “Sí. They’re the ones you got me.”

He hesitated. “… Can I…?”

Carmen nodded and turned so that he could get a better look at her hair. She felt his eyes on her head; it was a weird sensation, like being watched through a window.

The braid started with a white ponytail holder, and ended with the white flower. Between these, the flowers rested in rainbow order: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet. They stood out vibrantly against her dark hair, and were emphasized all the more by her black dress. The lack of colors made the few colors she wore all the more… well… colorful.

Lovino looked away at last. “It’s pretty,” he mumbled.

She grinned. “Gracias, Lovi. So, do you want to go get something to eat?”

He lit up. “Food!”

Carmen laughed. “I thought so. Come on then, kitchen is this way.”

She watched as he ran ahead of her. A gentle smile lingered on her lips as she watched him go, then she followed him.


End file.
